Nightmare Potion
by Yuka2
Summary: This fiction, written by Peterpan, a very clever Thai girl, was translated from Thai to English and I honestly say that I'm not a good translator so please forgive me if I do anything wrong. I hope you will enjoy this fic becuz I like it so much. Thanx!!
1. The Nightmare Potion

Draco Malfoy had never been in such a embarrassing situation like this before

"That bookworm slapped your face!!" Crabbe said in disbelief(Actually he doesn't always express his feeling but this time is a big deal)

"She also scolded you!" Goyle added, looking at the handprint that got all 5 finger on Malfoy's face. But Malfoy just piched up the ice bag and put it beside his cheek, let them frustrate him by talking about the thing that had just happened.

"And that mudbolld also..." 

Hadn't finished the sentence, the ice bag in Malfoy's hand slammed right into Crabbe's nose.

" THAT'S ENOUGH!! " Malfoy shouted, ignoring that Crabbe was crying and Goyle's mouth was openning wide.

"Then why didn't you leave that girl to us? Potter and Weasley would be fine too!!"

"And 40 points would be taken out from Slytherin house because of fighting, right !?" Malfoy shouted angrily.

Goyle and Crabbe stunned. Malfoy continued

"What she did will payback to her in DOUBLE!!"

He touched the handprint on his face. His eyes shone with anger!

******************************************

Malfoy wrote a letter to his dad. After he had sent the owl, it came back with a small bag a day later. Crabbe and Goyle wondered what was inside. Malfoy unwrapped it and saw a small bottle contained black liquid inside. He picked it up and smirked.

"Nightmare Potion" said Malfoy.

"Someone who drinks it will have a nightmareand see things that he's afraid of all night."

Crabbe and Goyle 's faces are full with question marks. They just sat and watched each other. Malfoy scolded 

"You fools! I'll make that mudblood have a nightmare and get tired so she won't be able to help that bloody Hippogriff !"

Now Crabbe and Goyle's faces looked better but it turned into shock immediatly when the bottle was put in Crabbe's hand

"It's your duty to have the mudblood drank this potion!"

Crabbe wanted to give the bottle back so much but Malfoy had already turned away.

"Or else, it is you who will have a nightmare for 7 or 8 nights about being expelled!"

**************************************************

Crabbed and Goyle stood akwardly beside the table. They had just recieved the hardest duty they'd ever had!(Especially, things that need brain) Crabbe's hand, holding the bottle, was shivering. Goyle was sweating.

Crabbe carefully opened the bottle and poured the potion into a glass.

It was dinner time and the plate had already appeared on the table.

Crabbe ran to Gryffindor table. He hadn't had so much time. When he reached the table.....

"What are you to doing here?"

Crabbe convulsed with shock and Goyle freezed.

It was Professor McGonagal!! Crabbe hid the glass behind his back and smiled as if he was innocent.

"We are so hungry so we come here early, Professor." Crabbe lied.

"Yes, that is so right!" Goyle added.

"Oops!!" Crabbe accidentally spilt the potion into Hermione's soup. Goyle grasped the glass and said

"Sorry.."

Pro.McGonagall frowned in curiosity but a lot of students came to the hall so Crabbe and Goyle could hurrily run away from her.

"That was close!" Crabbe wiped the sweat out of his forehead. Goyle panted and put the glass on the table. There was some of the potion left.

"Is everything going well?"

Malfoy was standing behind them. Crabbe nodded. Malfoy smirked in pleasure but...

"I'm so thirsty." Malfoy picked up the glass and drank all the potion. Crabbe and Goyle was shocked as if their house were burning in front of them.

"Anyway, how could you make that mudblood drink it?"

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, togerther, they decided to tell a lie again.

****************************************************

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at the hall. Hermione had a load of books with her. She put them beside.

"I've been trying to help buckbeak but I haven't found the way yet." Hermione complained.

"We're gonna help you for sure. You don't have to do it all alone." Ron said. He looked at the bowl and wried his mouth.

"Soup! Are they gonna make us lose our weight?"

"I think it tastes ok." said Harry. Hermione picked up the spoon.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle watched her from the slytherin table.

"But I think it's a bit too sweet and strange."

"Ahah! It's because you're going on a diet, aren't ya?" Ron joked Hermione.

"Who said that !" Hermione blushed and ate the soup quickly.

Malfoy smirked and so did Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione yawned. 

"You're sleepy? You've never been sleepy before you finished at least one thick book !" Harry asked surprisingly.

Hermione blushed again. She hold all the books and got out of the table.

"I'm gonna read a few books. Maybe I can find the way to help Buckbeak."

Malfoy watched Hermione walking sleepily back to her dormitory, he said to her back.

"Nice night, Fluffy head!"

Crabbe and Goyle gulped nervously when Malfoy opened his mouth and yawned.

****************************************************


	2. The Other Person

Thanx for all the review!! I've never expected to receive any reviews before T_T 

To smashing sugar, you can go to . Here you'll find load of good Thai fanfiction. All the people in this webboard are very friendly and they can help you find some good story to read ^--^

To Khun Freeze mint, Thanx a lot for your review!! Actually I'm your fan too. I like your story sooo much!! 

****************************************************

Hermione couldn't believe that she would be so sleepy like this. Harry was right, she couldn't sleep without reading at least one thick book before go to bed. This time she had to changed her clothes as fast as she could and felt asleep before her head reached the pillow.

At Slytherin dormitory Malfoy was reading a manual that came with the potion. He read it with saticfaction.

"I'm going to tell you what will happen to that mudblood tonight."

"A person who drink this nightmare potion will dream about things they're afraid of, from least to most. It may have an effect to heart and body so it is forbidden. Using this potion to harm someone is extremely illegal."

"Is there anyway to cure that?" Crabbe asked.

"Why you asked?"

"I...I just wonder. Maybe there was someone who drank this potion from the same bottle with that girl." 

Malfoy took a hard sigh and continued reading the next paragraph.

"One bottle should be drunk by only one person. Or else, it will effect the other person." Malfoy rubbed his eyes to drive his sleepiness away. 

"They may be in the same dream. The fear of 2 people is more powerful that one."

Malfoy yawned again - - Crabbe and Goyle looked paler and paler.

"Why am I so sleepy?" Malfoy said in annoyance.

"How to cure that person?"

"My father knows it!" Malfoy shouted. He yawned again and again.

Crabbe and Goyle were hasty. THey tried their best to keep Malfoy stay all night. They made him play cards and chess but Malfoy won every times. 

Boredom made Malfoy more sleepy though Crabbe and Goyle were trying to play with him again.

"What happened to you two...tonight...?" Malfoy said. He started to feel dizzy from the sleepiness.

"Why....don't ya...go to....bed....I want to.....have some.....sl....."

That was all he could say before his consciousness was gone.


	3. Hermione's Nightmare

Oh! My God!! Typing is a hard work!! I've spent almost 2 hours to type this chaptor!! Please forgive me for typing so slow T_T

*********************************

Hermione saw herself sit on a wooden chair in a tiny little room painted in white. Sunshine through the windows made her feel warm and relax. She heard a bird singing happily. She looked at herself and smiled - - a wedding dress!! - - so beautiful. She also held a bunsh of colourful flowers in her hands.

"I'm gonna get married!" She thought, looking at herself in a mirror. She turned around and smiled happily. She grew up and she was quite pretty. Tall, slim and sexy.

Suddenly someone knocked the door. Sure that must be the groom. Hermione was really excited.

"Who's this gonna be?" Her heart skipped a beat when the door was slowly opened.

"Maybe Ron...or Harry!" She smiled broadly but then the smile was wiped off her face at once.

"Draco Malfoy!?"

Malfoy made a Oh-Yes-This-is-me! face. He had grown up like Hermione, wearing a black suit. He was much taller than her. Looked stronger but still pale. 

He muttered under his breath

"I'm gonna kill you, Crabbe Goyle!!"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"This is just a dream." Malfoy shrugged. He could perfectly hide his fear although he knew that when the potion took an action, things would get worse and worse. 

Hermione sensed that something was strange.

"A dream..? Wait! I've read about this potion! You mean..?" She looked at his face.

For the answer, he smirked. Hermione threw the flowers to his face angrily.

"I don't wanna dream like this! I'm waking up right now!"

Malfoy was extremely angry. No one had ever dared do this far to him before. He scolded harshly to Hermione.

"You can't wake up until tomorrow bloody morning!!"

*********************************************************

Hermione felt like crying so much.

"This is your dream?" Malfoy ignored her. He gazed around the room and looked at her.

"Married?...Huh!! You're afraid I'm going to be your groom, right?"

"Your fear is being an adult, right?" Hermione interrupted with a loud voice.

There was a red tinge on his pale cheeks.

"So your father could no longer help you when you do something evil!"

What hermione said was exactly straight to his heart.

Now his face changed from red to white by anger.

"You should realize you can't say something like that to me in such this situation, Granger!!"

He clenched a fist and walked toward her fiercely. Hermione grasped her wand that never parted from her but it slowly vanished from her hand.

Malfoy laughed when he saw Hermione frightened.

"Your second fear is having no wand. Now, what you're gonna do?"

Malfoy stepped closer.

Hermione moved back quickly. She was going to scream for help but suddenly the whole room shook crazily.

"What's happening?" Malfoy freezed. He was shaken by the earthquake. The vase felt down and broke into pieces. Hermione tried to find something to held onto. She leaned herself as low as she could.

Finally the room slowly disappeared. The ceiling turned into the glittering sky, the wall into the dark forest, the earthquake had ended. Malfoy couldn't stand. He knelt down on the floor. Hermione felt the chair she was holding a moment ago had turned into an old giant tree. She said, panting in panic.

"Where are we?"

Malfoy was panting either. His face was pale. He said without turning his face to Hermione.

"The forbidden forest!"

"...I...I'm not afraid of this place! If we don't get in, it will be alright." Hermione said. Suddenly she realized..who else can it be...except...

"Fine!! It's me! I'm scared of this place!" Malfoy shouted. He kept panting more and more. 

"Remember when I was punished and they let me come to this bloody place with you, Weasley and Potter!?" He retold the story when they were in first year, stressing at each name.

"It's true that I'm afraid of this place but it isn't danger. How 'bout you? What are you afraid of in this place?"

"...I...I'm afraid...of..." Herm said.

Malfoy held his breathe and waited for the answer...

Sunddenly a gian centaur ran to them crazily. Malfoy was shocked. He yelled

"Run! Hurry!!"

No need to hear that again, Hermione ran as fast as she could.

"It's just a centaur! Idiot!" Malfoy shouted, chasing her back.

"I won't be scared if it's not fierce! But this..." Hermione felt she could hardly lift her leg because of tiredness.

They both jumped into the thick bush to hide from the centaur that looked more like half tiger-half horse rather than half man-half horse. They sit really close together, holding their breath. Finally the centaur was gone.

Both of them let out a sigh of relief. But then Hermione seemed to hear Harry's voice.

"Hermione, where are you? You're safe now. We're here."

"That's Harry!" Hermione's heat beating very fast. She could see Ron and Hagrid too. She jumped out of the bush immediatly.

"Harry!! I'm h....!!"

Malfoy quickly covered her mouth with both his hands.

"Sh.....don't call him." He said, a little bit scold.

Hermione's voice was in her throat. She struggled, trying to get out of his embrace.

"Just sit still and Shut up!"

Too late...Hermione bit his hand hard.

"AHH!?!" Malfoy let go of her. She called for help. But this time Malfoy grasped all of her body and closed her mouth tighter.

"I said..." He let out a growl, feeling pain from the wound Hermione gave him.

"Shut up!"


	4. Fear

Herm couldn't escape from Malfoy this time because he grasped her face tightly so that it hurt. Tearr came kown from her beautiful brown eyes because of the pain and the need to call her friends for help. 

Malfoy could feel her tear pouring on his hand but he still didn't disentangle. 

"Look at your Potter!!"

That people could be no one else but Harry, Ron and Hagrid. Surprisingly they came with the centaur that chased Malfoy and Hermione a moment ago. They seemed they were friend to the centaur. Harry told it

"I'll trick her for you. Don't worry, she's gonna your supper in no time."

Ron and Hagrid laughed in satisfaction and continued calling Hermione.

Hermione was totally dazed then she cried harder. Her body was racked with uncontrollable sobs. Malfoy, grinding his teeth, said

"Your third fear...."

"Is to be betrayed by your closest friends." He made her sit in the bush, waiting until those people left.

Malfoy let go of Hermione. She covered her face and cried out in pain.

"What on earth are you cring for!?! Like it can help..." He said.

But Hermione ignored him. She continued sobbing her heart out. 

Malfoy didn't know what to do. Unawares

"There you are!" Harry finally found them. He smirked.

Malfoy felt his heart was going to stop. Behind Harry, there stood the centaur!

"RUN!!" He pulled Hemione's arm. Harry ROn and Hagred shouted after their backs.

"You can't run away from us! HA HA!!"

"Don't listen to them!!" Malfoy yelled at Hermione who seemed to have lost all her strength. He dragged her run all the way through the forest. He was running out of the strenght now but...

"Ah! A swamp!" He couldn't stop so they both fell into the swamp that was hidden behind the bushes.

Hermione scrambly swam as fast as she could to the bank. She climbed up, grasping for breath. She didn't see Malfoy but suddenly she heard him shouted

"HELP ME!!"

**********************************************************

He leapt out of the water, grasping for breath.

"Granger, Help me!" 

"But you can swim!!" Hermione was in panic. She was too exhausted to help him.

"Something's pulling my legs!" He struggled with all his strength.

Hermione heard something like a sound of horses from the swamp.

"A horse.....a swamp....could it be?.......A Kelpy!!

She heard that sound again. That's it!! Malfoy might scare of a kelpy!

"My lungs are flooded!" Malfoy was drowning. The sound of horses was getting louder and louder.

"I don't have my want!" Hermione shouted in panic. Her brain was trying to think properly.

"Wait!...Malfoy's scared of a kelpy but I'm not!"

"I"M NOT AFRAID OF KELPY!! NOT A BIT!!" She shouted out aloud.

Everything was suddenly in silence and Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

Hermione jumped into the swamp immediatly.

"Malfoy!! Where are you!?"

But then, she saw him slowly floating up to the water surface. The swamp wasn't deep but Malfoy was pulled so he got drown. Hermione spent all her last strength grasping his cloak and pulling him to the bank.

Malfoy lay unconsciously on the wet grass. Hermione shook him hastily.

"Malfoy, wake up! Wake up!!"

There was no response from him Hermione put her ear over his chest. She could hardly hear his heart beat.

"Malfoy!!" Hermione shouted out in despair.


	5. Unexpected Kiss

Hi! Everyone. Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I've just got back from Hua-Hin (A very beautiful beach in Thailand). The sea is sooooooooo greattttttt and the food is veryyyyyyyyyy delicious(and also damn cheap ^--^). I really had a good time with my friends there(657 I LOVE YOU!! MMMWAH!!). So happy happy!

*************************************************

"Malfoy!! Stop KIDDING me!! Hermione shook him harder but Malfoy didn't move at all.

"No...I can't let him die." She thought.

"Think, think, think! What have I learnt from Muggle studies? What should I do? Right! And administer respiration! But wait! I can't...no! There's no time left! "

Hermione pull out Malfoy's cloak and tare his shirt.

"Lift neck...open mouth...massage chest..." Hermione did what she had learnt step by step. When it was the time to press the lips, she wried. She looked at his pale lips and pressed her lips on his unwillingly.

Malfoy's arms moved and embraced her. He pulled the girl to his chest and........move his lips!

Hermione shocked, trying to move out but Malfoy didn't let her go. 

"You...!?" Hermione got up quickly, preparing to yell but Malfoy got up and kissed her again.

Hermione wouldn't let him do what he wanted anymore.

"OUCH!!" Malfoy cried in pain and pushed her back. Hermione stepped away from him. She panted so hard that her chest hurt. Her face went extremely red.

"Why you bit my tongue!" He frowned, looking at Hermione while he was wiping his lips.

"You should thank me for not biting your lips out!"

"You're the one who started. You kissed me!" Malfoy fought back. He looked at himself.

"My shirt.....!!" Malfoy's mouth opened with shock, staring at Hermione.

"I thought you were dying." Hermione explained, blushing.

"Dying?....I was just too exhausted to move. Then you...kissed...me!" He disputed. His face went red when he saw himself. No one had never dare tearing his clothes before.

"I could hardly hear your heart beating. It was gonna stop in a minute!" Hermione didn't give in. She felt so embarrased.

"So tell me whose heart is on the right side!!" shouted Malfoy. He remembered someone's head was on his chest.

Hermione was stunned. She was too nervous!

Malfoy still stared at Hermione. There was something appeared in his eyes.

************************************************************

Hermione couldn't make an eyes contact with Malfoy. SHe was too ashame. Malfoy compressed his lips and grasped his wet cloak.

"Anyway......thank you." said Malfoy. He felt his sound was much softer.

Hermione felt she had lost all her strenght. She could do nothing, not even sit anymore. THe world spinned around. She felt she was fainting. The tiny body of the girl fell down at once.

"Hey! Granger!!" He could catch one of her shoulder befare she fell down.

"I can't stand anymore!" Hermione cried. She thought about her vanishing wand, fiere centaur, Harry, Ron, even Hagrid was cheating on her. She cried bitterly.

"Are you insane!? Th...they're not true. The whole things! Just fake!" Malfoy tried his best to make it sound like a solace.

Hermione looked into his eyes and unexpectedly..........Malfoy leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Malfoy!" Hermione was shocked. She touched her lips with her back hand.

Malfoy bit his lips. He pulled Hermione to him and held her shoulder tightly before she could evade from him.

"Malfoy! You can't do this to me!"

"Why!" He bit his teeth.

"Only Potter can, right!!"

Hermione was stunned

"No! Whoever can't do this to me." She cried.

"This is not the 'real' you." Malfoy disputed.

"The 'real' you is still sleeping at your room, waiting for POTTER to give a wake-up kiss!!" Malfoy stressed at Harry's name. He pulled Hermione to him again....

My GOD!! I don't know how "thing you do when somebody can't breathe after they get drown." was called in English!! Somebody please tell me T_T


	6. Welcome to the Real World

This is the final Chaptorrrrrrr…….!!!!!!!!

Check it out!!!

**********************************************

"Hermione! What's wrong with you! Somebody call the teacher! Hurry!!"

There was a voice from the dark sky of the forbidden forest. Malfoy freezed. Hermione could hear it too.

"Did you hear that?" asked Hermione.

Malfoy nodded, looking up at the sky.

Now that Malfoy was interested in something else so Hermione could move out.

There was another voice.

"Malfoy, Hold on! We've got the tonic."

This time they both could hear it clearly. Hermione could remember the voice.

"That sounds like...like Crabbe and Goyle!" She said.

Suddenly the whole forest shook crazily. Malfoy and Hermione held onto the nearest bushes. When it stopped, Hermione noticed that her body was fading.

"I'm waking up!" She cried in excitement.

"Me too!"

Hermione's body almost vanished. She said to Malfoy again for one last time.

"Goodbye...I mean...we'll never see each other like this again."

Malfoy bit his lips. He didn't look in Hermione's eyes.

"Right! There's no way we'll be like this again. When I wake up, I'll hate Potter...the same as I used to hate...Everything will be the same."

Malfoy turned away from Hermione and said

"And I'll hate you...hate you just like the same!"

Malfoy turned his back to her. He said coldly

"Go away..."

"Mudblood!"

Every single sentences seemed to be said to himself. And then everything went dark...

********************************************************** 

Malfoy convulsed, woke up and found himself lying on his bed at his dormitory. Crabbe and Goyle was trying to pour the tonic into his mouth.

"You awake! You awake! Thanks God!" Crabbe and Goyle hugged each other, jumping around the bed.

"You looked terrible all night. We tried to wake you but you didn't wake up so I sent an owl to your father. It's just come back this morning." Crabbe told Malfoy.

"I heard that Madam Promfrey's making a tonic for Granger. Someone saw that girl slept in suffering so she called the teacher. Luckily, no one knows we did." Goyle said.

Malfoy said nothing. He was blank, looking at the ceiling. Crabbe and Goyule looked at each other and asked Malfoy together.

"What did you dream about, then?"

Malfoy grasped his temples.

"I can't remember." He lied.

"All I can remember is in my dream I swore to myself when I wake up..."

He looked at Crabbe and Goyle with the look that made them freak!

"I'll kill you both!"

There was a scream from Slytherin dormitory. Ron and Harry, visiting Hermione, could hear it.

"Sounds like somebody is killed." Ron said. Hermione was about to drink her tonic.

"They said you've drunk the nightmare potion." said Harry.

"What did you dream about, then?" Ron asked. 

The tonic in Hermione's hands spilt on Ron's leg.

"Ouch! It's hotttt!!"

"I...can't remember." She tried to hid her feeling but her face turned pink. She drank her tonic.

"Really...not at all."

"That's OK. Have some rest today. Ron and I will tell the teachers about you." said Harry. Then he and Ron left the room, letting Hermione sleep.

*********************************************************

One week later everybody had completely forgotten about it. Hermione didn't mention about Malfoy much and Malfoy tried not to bully Harry's group (for a while).

The thing that no one knew was...sometimes Crabbe and Goyle noticed that Malfoy unawares softly rub his lips every times no one looked at him.

Everntually the story went on the same as it used to be. What...? You don't believe me? Then read the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban again. You'll see that Malfoy and Hermoine are sill the same just like they had said.

******************************THE END*****************************

I'VE MADE IT!!

KHUN PANNNNN, I'VE MADE IT. T_T

Thanks to everyone for all the comments and supports ^--^

From June, my university will start and I have to stay at the university dormitory (I'm a freshy yahoo!!)

I'll try my best to find a time to translate next fiction.

Hope to see you guys again really soon……….


End file.
